Guerra amorosa
by Oresama Honda
Summary: El amor se encuentra en todas partes y para diferentes personas, hay veces en las que peleas, y esta no sera una esepcion, solo que la pelea sera entre hermanos. Asakiku
1. Chapter 1

_Esto…pues este es mi primer fanfic así que pido piedad… si te estas dando tiempo para abrir este finc te digo que muchas gracias…este apenas es el primer capitulo y la narradora es Alice._  
_Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece el gran Hidekaz-sama_  
**parejas:** _Arthur x Kiku (Inglaterra x Japón), Alice x Kiku (Fem/Inglaterra x Japón) y tal vez mas adelante Alice x Alfred (Fem/Inglaterra x América)_

**Sin mas disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Pov. Alice**

Desde hace unas semanas atrás lo había estado observando, notaba como se escapaba la tercera clase de todos los miércoles, aquel chico; de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rubio dorado que la mayoría del tiempo estaba despeinado y unas cejas pobladas que combinaban de acuerdo a su piel, aquel chico… era mi hermano, ¿su nombre?, Arthur Kirkland…. El era el heredero de nuestra familia y a pesar de tenerlo todo, de alguna forma se le veía…infeliz.

Arthur se empezó a escapar de aquella clase hace aproximada mente dos meses, yo le notaba, aunque claro prefería quedarme callada, ya que después de todo, era su vida no la mía…y seguro dirán algo como ¿entonces por que te importa tanto?, simple, su comportamiento empezaba a cambiar, tanto en la escuela, como en la casa, se le notaba mas distraído, también se podía decir que se le veía mas feliz de lo normal, claro, ver feliz a mi hermano no me molesta, después de todo los hermanos estamos para apoyar nuestra felicidad, o por lo menos eso me dijeron desde pequeña, bueno volviendo al tema; además de feliz, se le notaba ansioso como si estuviera esperando que algo pase y pues, se podría decir que eso daba miedo.

Antes de que yo me diera cuenta los días fueron pasando…así que hoy es… ¿miércoles? …perfecto hoy le seguiría y descubriría por que se comportaba así. Aun no terminaba la clase y gire mi vista para ver a Arthur, el cual parecía estar mirando el cielo, pero después de que me fije bien pude apreciar como no miraba al cielo, ni a nada parecido, este miraba hacia el jardín en donde a pesar de que en esta no parecía haber gente, este sonreía de manera ansiosa, ¿estaba viendo algo, o caso, a alguien?... ¿si es así quien seria?, por mas que trato, no podía ver nada, ni nadie.

El timbre sonó y como si por cosa de magia se tratase, Arthur ya no estaba- rayos- mencione para mi misma, antes de que el maestro o algunos de mis compañeros me vieran salí corriendo del salón de clase tratando de dirigirme al mismo lugar al cual iba mi hermano, a pesar de haberle perdido de vista…ya tenia una idea de adonde se dirigía, camine de una forma rápida, como ya había dicho antes…no quiero meterme en la vida de otra persona, y menos si esta es mi hermano, pero tenia curiosidad, quería encontrar aquella persona que estaba haciendo cambiar a mi hermano de mil maneras, y no descansare hasta lograrlo.

Seguí mi camino hasta el jardín en donde suponía que estaría mi hermano y no estaba equivocada, ahí estaba parado con una sonrisa muy boba, mirando a los lados tratando de buscar a alguien, trate de asomar mi vista un poco mas, hasta que sentí como me tomaban del hombro, me gire un tanto asustada tratando de visualizar la persona que estaba detrás de mi- pero si es…

* * *

Humm…esto solo es el primer capitulo… y se que es corto, pero no se si seguir…que dicen, ¿dejan algún reviews? Y si se dieron tiempo de llegar aquí…muchísimas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Regrese…pues, gracias por dejarme Reviews me han inspirado para seguir. Aquí les dejo la segunda parte… esta también es narrada por Alice…tranquilas, en el siguiente capitulo el narrador es Kiku… espero que lo disfruten ^^

Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya-sama

* * *

**POV. Alice**

-A-Alfred…-gire mi cuerpo un tanto asustada por la presencia de aquel joven; de ojos azul cielo, cabellos rubios, un flequito que sobresalía de su cabeza y una piel blanca, el era Alfred Jones, un amigo de la infancia, de echo…el único amigo cercano de Arthur y mío, claro sin contar a Emily pero hablar de ella significa salirme del tema así que volvamos; La razón por la cual no me agradaba su presencia en esos momentos…pues, era alguien muy hiperactivo y muy escandaloso, el era una de aquellas personas por las cuales los planes se arruinaban con su presencia, se que es cruel…pero es la verdad

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice? –escuche sus palabras pensando el lo que le iba a contestar. Era claro que no le diría la verdadera razón, ya que podría decírselo a Arthur, claro, no intencional, pero terminaría diciéndoselo de alguna forma.

-Yo, pues…-trate de buscar escusas en mi mente, pero no me salían, ya que me empezaba a poner nerviosa-

-Hahaha~ no me digas que estas en la edad en la cual no quieres entrar a clases- suspire aliviada, por un momento se me había olvidado con quien hablaba…lo bueno es que Alfred es una de esas personas las cuales te creerán fácilmente una mentira por mas falsa que se escuchen.

-Bueno algo así… ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? –enserio me extrañaba verlo rondar por aquel lugar, no es que el sea de aquellos los cuales les guste quedarse escuchando clases, pero… era algo raro de su parte, ya que si se metía en problemas le hablarían a su padre.

-¿Yo? …oh, cierto. Estaba siguiendo a alguien –observe como asechaba un poco. No podía creerlo, Alfred estaba ahí por la misma razón que yo, eso quería decir…que tal vez la persona a la que vino a ver mi hermano, ¿era conocido suyo?, cada vez se me hacia mas fácil aquella pequeña investigación- Rayos… ¿A dónde se va con Arthur? – fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos por aquella frase, obligándome a mi misma a asechar aquella escena. ¿Quién era aquel chico con el cual se iba mi hermano?...me molesta tanto, no eh podido verlo

Gire mi cuerpo quedándome de espaldas a Alfred-bien…yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy- camine hasta la puerta principal, se que es peligroso, pero si entraba por la puerta de los costados podría encontrarme a Arthur…y yo no quiero eso, aunque entrar por la principal me podría encontrar con algún profesor pero era preferible que encontrarme con mi hermano ya que haría un escándalo ahí mismo, lamento si suena exagerado esa es la verdad.

Camine por los pasillos sigilosamente, ya que claro, como menciones hace unos segundos algún profesor podría pasar por ahí y me metería en problemas. Ya estando a unos pasos de subir las escaleras escuche unas voces que parecían ser del director, ¿y como conocía la voz del director?, fácil, su tonito francés lo delataba fácilmente, sin decir que era un pervertido y no quiero imaginarme qué clase de castigo me pondrá si me encuentra, debo admitirlo, me alarme por un momento, lo primero que hice fue correr, no sabia a donde me dirigía ya que envés de subir las escaleras seguí corriendo por los pasillos, era mucho mas peligroso pero en esos momentos no pensaba en nada mas, seguí corriendo hasta que me asegure de no escuchar esa voz, a pesar de seguir corriendo sonreí triunfante- bien, lo eh perdido

Tenía planeado dar toda la vuelta al corredor, pero sin avisar choque contra alguien, provocando que callera la suelo-¡auch!, ¿hey, que no vez tu camino?-mencione sobándome un poco, se que yo tenía la culpa pero, no quería admitirlo.

-a-ah, lo siento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien? – levante mi vista algo molesta, sin duda le costaría caro por haberme tirado, aunque bueno, mejor dicho por meterse en mi camino. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algunas otras cosas más debido a aquella pregunta, note su rostro y me quede paralizada; su cabello era negro y cortó, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros aunque si te dejabas llevar, te podrías perder en ellos, su piel era blanca y parecía ser una persona seria y misteriosa, creo que es asiático, aunque podría estar equivocada. No entendí muy bien el porqué sentí mis mejillas arder en ese momento

-Y-Yo…p-pues -¿por qué me quedo paralizada?, las palabras no me salían y mis manos temblaban.

-déjeme la ayudo a pararse – me extendió una de sus mano, algo temerosa la tome y me puse de pie

-l-lo siento, venia corriendo y no me eh dado cuenta- ¿qué?, ¿me estoy disculpando?, ¿yo, Alice Kirkland, estoy pidiendo disculpas?, no es que no lo hiciera, ya que yo soy una dama, pero, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!, además, ¡¿por qué me ardía la cara?!

-no, tranquila, yo soy el que ah venido distraído con el celular-observé cómo me sonreía levemente, no entiendo, ¿mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido solo por aquella sonrisa?-le pregunto de nuevo, ¿está usted bien?

-s-si… -¿es todo lo que pienso decir?, baje mi vista tratando de controlar mi corazón

-déjeme me presento, soy Kiku honda y vengo de Japón, es un placer conocerla

Subí mi vista, quería presentarme, algo dentro de mi me lo pedía a gritos-y-yo soy… soy Alice Kirkland, soy de aquí de Inglaterra, y-y el gusto es mío –tome valor para decir aquello, pero mi voz parecía estar temblando. Observe que me miraba extrañado, ¿acaso dije algo extraño?

-espere… Kirkland, ¿ah dicho? …

* * *

Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué dicen quedo bien?... a aquellos que dejaron reviews les agradezco muchísimo, tratare de actualizar pronto, por ahora me iré a perseguir ponys bye ^^U


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y como prometí en el anterior, el narrador es Kiku… espero que lo disfruten ^^  
**  
Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya-sama**

* * *

**Pov. Kiku **

Mi llegada a la academia Gakuen fue hace 4 meses aproximadamente…4 meses que en la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba solo, ya que para ingresar a la academia tuve que viajar desde Japón hasta aquí a Inglaterra, se que algunos pensaran que fue algo precipitado viajar tan lejos solo para estudiar… pero esta academia es una de las más reconocidas mundialmente y una vez que me gradué tendré muchas puertas abiertas. Ingresar no fue nada fácil, ya que primero tuve que hacer un examen de admisión y créanme que aquel examen fue uno de los más difíciles de toda mi vida, sin embardo mi esfuerzo dio frutos y estoy muy feliz por eso. Sé qué dirán algo como "hay muchas buenas oportunidades en Japón" pero… créanme que esto no es solo un capricho mío, verán, en mi familia vivimos cinco personas; mi hermano mayor Yao, mi hermano pequeño Yong soo, mi hermana pequeña Mei, mi madre y yo, pero antes de ser aceptado mi madre enfermo, por lo que tanto Yao tuvo que dejar sus estudio y ponerse a trabajar, con todo lo que paso yo quería hacer lo mismo pero poco después recibí la carta de aceptación mi madre a pesar de su estado hizo unos pequeños prestamos para mi viaje y todo eso. Si hubiera sido por mi cuenta hubiera elegido dejar aquellos estudios y ponerme a trabajar, pero mi madre estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por mí que no me pude negar.

Poco después de mi viaje y los primeros días en aquel lugar en lo único que pensaba era en regresar a Japón y nunca volver a Inglaterra, me sentía tan… tan raro y antisocial, no conocía a nadie, en clases me sentaba en los rincones y cada vez que los profesores preguntaban algunas cosas prefería quedarme callado, no tenía amigos, y aunque no lo admitía tan fácil… tenía miedo de hacerlos, la mayoría de las personas en la academia eran de otros países y no es que no me entiendan, es solo que… eran tan diferentes a mí, que tenía miedo de que no les agrade .

Las semanas fueron pasando y empecé a llevarme con alguno de mis compañeros del salón; primero fue un alemán de nombre Ludwig Beilschmidt, junto con el conocí a un Italiano; Feliciano Vagras una persona algo rara pero no es que sea malo es solo que se distrae con todo y es muy miedoso… luego conocí a Alfred F. jones, un Estadounidense muy escandaloso y problemático, pero como dije con Feliciano, el tampoco es mala persona.

Cada semana resabia llamadas de mi madre, o de lo contrario Yao los cuales me calmaban ya que me decían que mi madre seguía con vida, sin embargo hay algo que me ah estado poniendo nervioso, en los descansos o a cualquier lugar al cual iba sentía como si alguien me observase, eso me incomoda bastante y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por descubrir quién era, nunca lo eh logrado.

Otro día comienza y me eh acostumbrado a llegar temprano al instituto ya que antes de entrar a clases me gusta ir a la biblioteca… ¿eso me hace raro?... acomodo las cosas en mi casillero y me dirijo a la biblioteca, al llegar en esta al la primera sección a la que me dirijo es a la de literatura, todos los libros que hay ahí son interesantes y me gusta aprender más cosas sobre este país. Camine de forma entusiasmada y me estire por tratar de agarrar alguno, aunque para mi mala suerte estos libros están en la parte más alta y yo soy algo… pequeño- y-ya casi lo tengo- me puse de puntillas estirándome lo mas que pude, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-disculpa, ¿esto es lo que tratas de tomar? – una voz a un costado de mi sonó, volteé algo temeroso y pude notar como un joven; de cabellos dorados obscuros, ojos verde esmeralda y unas cejas grandes tenia agarrado uno de los libros de los cuales estaba tratando de agarrar desde hace unos segundos atrás

-s-si…disculpe la molestias –al momento de tomar el libro sentí como mi mano chocaba con la de aquel individuo, me puse muy nervioso y sentí como mi cara me comenzaba a arder, aunque no entendía la razón había algo en aquel joven que me atraía y no podía descifrar que era.

-¿e-eh?, n-no fue ninguna molestia ayudarte al contrario, fue un gusto –me quede viéndolo algo nervioso por aquellas palabras-e-espero no me malinterpretes t-trato de decir que… m-me gusta ayudar a la gente, n-no es que solo estuviera siguiéndote y esperando el momento en el cual necesitaras mi ayuda, no, claro que no, ¿q-que te hace pensar eso?

-y-yo…n-nunca mencione eso – me quede viéndole raro, no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba, le mire a los ojos tratando de buscar una manera de entenderle, sin embargo me perdí en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, eran inoptisantes de muchas formas, y me pareció que el hiso lo mismo, aquella atmosfera se me hacia agradable, pude haberme quedado así sin importar que el timbre sonara… pero lo que interrumpió no fue el timbre fue algo más escandaloso

-Hahaha~ ¡hey Kiku! –Sí, Alfred llego en un momento menos esperado- eh venido a buscarte, Feliciano y Ludwig dicen que necesitan tu ayuda para terminar el trabajo –volteé algo irritado, aunque la verdad no entendía por qué, nunca antes me había desagradado la presencia de Alfred en ningún lugar

- A-Alfred-san –nervioso le hice una señal con la vista tratando de darle a entender que había otra persona a mi lado, aunque al parecer el no me entendía

-¡Kiku, tu vista está quedando rara, rápido, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería! – di un pequeño suspiro, sabía que no me entendería fácilmente, por lo que alce una de mis mano y le apunte aquel chico.

-como vera Alfred-san no estoy solo –y fue ahí donde Alfred comprendió todo y voltio a ver, sin embargo en su cara apareció una sonrisa lo que a mí me extraño

-oh, ya veo… si, lo note desde que llegue –mire atento como este le hacia una cara de burla- hey Arthur… es un milagro verte desde temprano aquí, dime ¿a qué se debe?... no me digas que estas persiguiendo al pobre de Kiku

-c-cállate gordo come hamburguesas, ¡no es de tu incumbencia, además, tú que has de saber! –mire a ambos por un momento, ¿se conocían?, eso me daba algo de envidia pero a fin de cuentas parecían llevarse bien. Pose mí vista en el joven, ¿Arthur?, así que ese era su nombre… algo dentro de mí se alegro de enterarse, y la otra parte estaba discutiendo la razón por la cual me alegraba

-hahaha~ ¡sabia que eras un acosador pero nunca pensé que tanto! –

-¿a quién le llamas acosador? Héroe de tercera-

-pues a la única persona que lee pornografía aquí en la escuela-

-c-cállate –aquel rubio me voltio a ver, para después mirar de nuevo a Alfred, se le notaba nervioso de alguna forma-¡y-yo no veo esas cosas!

-¡no! –Escuche decir a Alfred de manera sarcástica-como sea no estoy aquí para discutir-la mirada de este se poso en la mía- Kiku como ya mencione Feliciano y Ludwig necesitan tu ayuda, por lo tanto no me puedo quedar a discutir con el envenena comida

-¿a quién rayos le dices "envenena comida" estúpido cabeza hueca?-

-pues al único torpe que casi mata al maestro de cocina por aquel horrible scone-

-yo no tengo la culpa que ninguno de ustedes sepa apreciar buena comida-

-No seguiré con esta pelea, vámonos Kiku – y de un momento inesperado Alfred me tomo del brazo y me saco de aquella sala, sin siquiera poder despedirme, o dejar de nuevo el libro en su lugar, aunque no era un problema, eso lo resolvería en otro momento, ahora lo que mantenía ocupada mi cabeza era aquel chico el cual responde al nombre de Arthur…

* * *

Como verán, Kiku no ah terminado su historia así que el siguiente capitulo le pertenece, criticas, sugerencias…. Cualquier cosa es bien recibida, bien, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, bye!


End file.
